tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shadows of the Past (chapter 2)
[[Datei:TMNT IDW 10 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #10 (IDW)]]Shadows of the Past (chapter 2) ("Schatten der Vergangenheit", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 30. Mai 2012 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #10 (IDW) *'Story': Kevin Eastman & Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Duncan *'Farben': Ronda Pattison *'Text': Chris Mowry *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Shadows of the Past" #1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Shadows of the Past" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Zwei Feinde in einem neuen LebenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **April O'Neil und Casey Jones *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Alopex *Baxter Stockman *Old Hob *Chet *Krang *Traag und Granitor *Mr. O'Neil und Mrs. O'Neil (erwähnt) *Angel *Silver Sentry (namentliches Cameo) Inhalt thumb|140px|Um Leben und TodWährend Karai damit beginnt, ihrem neuesten "Rekruten" die Natur des Foot Clans zu erläutern, fixiert Splinter seine Aufmerksamkeit zuerst einzig und allein auf den Anführer der Ninja und erkennt in ihm tatsächlich seinen alten Clanbruder, Feind und Mörder wieder, der irgendwie die Jahrhunderte bis auf den heutigen Tag überdauert hat: Oroku Saki, alias der Shredder. Karai unterbreitet ihm, dass der Foot Clan sich auf einen Konflikt vorbereitet, um die Macht in der Stadt und die ganze Welt zu übernehmen. Um die Reihen ihrer Armee zu verstärken, will der Foot besondere Rekruten aufnehmen, entweder indem sie sie selbst erschaffen - so wie Alopex, die dieser Begegnung beiwohnt - oder sie - wie Splinter - zu rekrutieren. Um zu sehen, ob er dieser "Ehre" würdig sei, befreit Karai Splinter von seinen Fesseln, wirft ihm ein Schwert zu und weist ihn an, auf Leben und Tod gegen einen riesigen, muskulösen Foot Ninja zu kämpfen ... thumb|left|140px|Glauben gegen RealismusNach ihrer Enttäuschung bei Stock Gen fahren die Turtles, April und Casey ratlos durch die nächtliche Stadt. Dass ausgerechnet Ninja ihren Vater aus dem Labor entführt haben, bekräftigt Leonardos Glauben in den Geschichten seines Vaters über ihr früheres Leben in Japan, ihren Tod durch die Hand des Foot Clans und ihre Wiedergeburt. Donatello jedoch legt gegen diesen "paranormalen Blödsinn" lautstarken Protest ein und versucht anhand ihrer letzten ErlebnisseSiehe die Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello und Leonardo Micro-Series Episoden zu beweisen, dass diese Vorgänge "zu 75%" nichts mit irgendwelchem Reinkarnations-Hokuspokus zu tun hätten. Raphael trägt nicht dazu bei, die gereizte Stimmung zu lindern, als er versucht, den beiden Dickköpfen etwas Vernunft beizubringen; erst der sonst so kindische Michelangelo entschärft die momentane Situation und bringt seine streitenden Brüder dazu, sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Daraufhin schlägt April einen Ort vor, wo sie fürs Erste unterkommen können, um sich auszuruhen und ihr weiteres Vorgehen vorbereiten zu können. thumb|140px|Das Netzwerk des VerratsAuch in Stock Gen selbst liegen die Nerven blank, als Baxter Stockman mit seinen Gästen General Krang, Traag und Granitor inzwischen angekommen ist, nur um festzustellen, dass ihm sein wichtigster Fang doch noch durch die Lappen gegangen ist. Verärgert versucht er Hob, der aus seiner Ohmnacht erwacht ist, zur Rede zu stellen, doch alles, was Hob ihm erzählen kann, ist, dass er die ganze Zeit k.o. war und nur Chet mitgekriegt hat, was alles geschehen ist. Doch noch während Stockman sich anschickt, ihn zu verhören, telefoniert Chet in einem versteckten Winkel hastig mit jemandem und teilt ihm mit, dem "Meister" zu sagen, dass die Turtles aufgetaucht sind, kurz nachdem sich "Karai" die Ratte geschnappt hätte... thumb|left|200px|"Versteck, Süßes Versteck" In der Zwischenzeit führt April ihre Freunde zu ihrem neuen Refugium: Das Antiquitätengeschäft ihrer Eltern, das seit dem Schlaganfall ihres Vaters geschlossen geblieben ist. Michelangelo und Donatello zeigen sich ob des Warenangebots im Geschäft hellauf begeistert, und selbst Raphael und Leonardo, die wesentlich ernstere Dinge im Kopf haben, sind April für ihre Unterstützung dankbar. Fürs Erste beschließen die Turtles, sich auszuruhen und Essen zu fassen; und bei dem Wort "Essen" stürzt Michelangelo gleich los, um sich in seiner Stammquelle eine Pizza zum Frühstück zu besorgen. Da sie morgen in der Universität noch eine Prüfung vor sich hat, trennt sich April zusammen mit Casey von ihren Mutantenfreunden - nicht ahnend, dass ein Paar Augen die Vorgänge vor dem Geschäft mit großem Interesse mitverfolgt hat... thumb|140px|Alte Feindschaften neu entfachtIm Versteck des Foot Clans indessen gelingt es Splinter, seinen Gegner nach einem harten Kampf zu Boden zu schicken, doch anstatt ihn am Ende zu töten, folgt Splinter seinem Credo der Friedfertigkeit und lässt dem Ninja das Leben. Als Karai ihm Disrespekt vor dem Shredder vorwirft, klagt Splinter stattdessen den Shredder und den Foot des Verrats an der wahren Ehre an. Seine Worte lassen den Shredder erkennen, wen er da wirklich vor sich hat, und so sehen sich die alten Feinde von einst, Hamato Yoshi und Oroku Saki, wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.Siehe "Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 Und der Shredder verliert natürlich keine Zeit damit, Karai und seinen Ninja den Befehl zu geben, Yoshi bzw. Splinter noch einmal den Garaus zu machen... Trivia *Die Gründe für Chets Verbindungen mit dem Foot Clan werden in der Micro-Series Episode Fugitoid erläutert. Neudruckversionen *''Shadows of the Past'' (Graphic Novel), Oktober 2012 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection, Volume 1'', März 2015 *''TMNT, Vol.1: Shell Unleashed'' (April 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *August 2014 als Sammelband; Titel "Die Schatten der Vergangenheit". Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)